Porous materials with well-defined size-selective channels and or pores have attracted great attention for a wide range of applications, for example ion exchange, catalysis, gas sorption, and drug delivery. These porous materials include both inorganic and organic materials such as zeolites, metal organic frameworks (MOFs), and covalent organic frameworks (COFs), among others. Combining the advantages of polymers such as the facile fabrication of films, good processability, and chemical stability, with desirable traits of porous materials (e.g., MOFs) including crystallinity, well-determined structures, and permanent porosity is a major challenge in the field. Disclosed herein, inter alia, are solutions to these and other problems in the art.